Horn Horn: The final fuck fuck
by GrabMyShaft69
Summary: The final installment of the Kalos region, Raffie and his pokemon go on one final adventure.


Chapter 1

Raffie heard a ring at the doorbell. He opened the door and he was surprised to see one of his favorite Cock friends. It was Fennekin, the hottest most genuine cock with juicy cum that Raffie wanted in his own intestines so much. Raffie has been dating this Fennekin for quite the time, and he already craved it's red, Fluff cock. Raffie's mom invited the Frisky Fennekin in for dinner, assuming that Raffie really wanted it in is pulsing ass. He wanted this more then he wanted anything else in his life. Froakie did not like the thought of another fuck buddy. Froakie wanted his delecious hard white cock to himself. Suddenly, another knock came at the door. Raffie went to open the door, and he climaxed 77 times in under .7 seconds. It was Chespin. Chespin had returned from its two year long trip of sinking the Titanic and looking for other hot throbbing cocks to shove in its tight ass. Raffie brought Chespin inside and they all started to eat dinner. The meal consisted of Raffie's anus blood, (everyone's favorite),holy water ;), Chopped up asian titties, and finally, the semen of all of the members of the kkk. They gobbled up the meal and rubbed their cocks/ pussys, (Raffie's Mom), and decided that the best way to waste time is to watch Say Yes To The Dress re-runs, so they did. Raffie got turned on by all of the wonderful gays blustering around a small pussy. Raffie got so horny he took a coffee mug and dumped blistering hot coffee on his big soggy dick. Fennekin, the rebel he was, licked up all of the coffee and turned Raffie on even more. Raffie couldn't take it anymore, he was going to have a poke-orgy.

Chapter 2

Raffie invited everyone, Chespin, Froakie, Fennekin, and his mom to the fuck fest. They all nodded in aggreement. They went to a local childrens hospital, to hear the cries of the crying diseased children. They went to the baby center, and they got situated on the cribs. While they were getting situated, 18 babies suffocated in the process. Raffie wanted to make the most of this moment, so he started with his mom. His mom took his cock, ripped it off, chewed his urethra, and glues it all back together with elmers. He spit on her vagina and then slapped it, Raffie was now about 7 hours older, so he was ready for incest. He took his foot and shoved it down his moms throat. He hopped inside of her body, and her vagina exploded and Raffie flew out. Raffie's mom had so many orgasms she died. Raffie still had her vagina fluids in her memory.

Chapter 3

Raffie then went to Fennekin. Raffie had had sex with Fennekin only once, he popped its cock into a blackhole and it sucked up 1/2 of the population. Raffie brought his moms dead body and started gangbanging it with Fennekin. Raffie lathered his mothers blood on his dick and Fennekin licked it up. Raffie put his cock in Fennekins anus and started thrusting slowly. He wanted to make Fennekin feel the pain. But then, Fennekin started to glow. Fennekins body grew by two and it had evolved. Raffie learned he had the power to fuck pokemon into a new form. The newly evolved Braixen took out its wand and shoved it in Raffies ass and it bled. Raffie almost bled out, but he just used his drug syringe to transfer blood from his dead mother to his flapping cock. Raffie started to give Braixen a blowjob and it came so hard, it evolved again. Delphox had been sexier then ever. Raffie cut of its cock to use as a dildo for future times ;)

Chapter 4

Raffie then jumped to Froakie. Raffie decided to use his power again, he used his dildo that he just chopped off, and shoved it up Froakies entire large intestine. Froakie evolved into Frogadier, and Frogadier shoved his toes into Raffies eye sockets and made him go blind. Luckily, Raffies mom still had her eyes, so raffie scooped up her eyeballs with a rabbits foot, and used them to see. Frogadier started jerking off and ejaculated into Raffies mouth, and Raffie spit it back into Frogadiers mouth, Frogadier evolved into Greninja, spun Raffie over, and pounded Raffies backdoor in. Raffie came, he was so tired from the orgy, he fell asleep on top of the dying child.

Chapter 5

Raffie awoke in a dark room. He had no idea where he was, until he saw it. Chespin was staring at him. Raffie then knew where he was. He was in the healing room. The first place Raffie and Chespin fucked their brains out. Chespin didn't seem to need Raffies special talents though. Because Chespin was glowing from the fact he finally found his lover for the first time in 2 years. Chespin Evolved twice. He immediately went to Chestnaught. Chestnaught broke Raffies ribs and ripped off his ass cheeks. He put the ass cheeks over his dick like a sandwich. He then told Raffie to eat it. Raffie didn't disobey. Chestnaughts cock was throbbing more then it ever was. He fucked Raffie until he needed to go to emergency care for internal bleeding. Chestnaught and Raffie both went to the hospital and they expected good news. Raffie was pregnant. Raffie gave birth 9 months later, and a baby chespin came out

The Couple had fuck dates like this more often.


End file.
